Various motor vehicle differentials are known in the art. Differentials in two wheel drive vehicles are used to transfer torque from a driveshaft of a vehicle to a pair of driven wheels of the vehicle, for example the left and right rear wheels of the vehicle. The differential permits the two wheels to rotate at the same speed when the vehicle is traveling straight on a roadway and also permits the two wheels to rotate at different speeds as required when the vehicle is turning or when traction is reduced at one of the driven wheels.
In some instances it is desirable to lock the differential to prevent the two wheels from rotating at different speeds. For example, if one of the wheels loses traction and spins due to operation on a slippery surface such as ice, snow, sand, mud etc., the opposite wheel will lose torque in proportion to the traction lost by the spinning wheel. Consequently, the wheel opposite the spinning wheel may remain motionless and the vehicle is not propelled. Various devices are known that resolve this problem including differential locks.
One known differential lock mechanism is incorporated into an axle assembly subsequently described with reference to Prior Art FIG. 10. The differential lock mechanism includes a lock collar that is movable between outboard and inboard positions. In the outboard position, the lock collar is splined to one of the axles of the axle assembly but is disengaged from the differential of the axle assembly so that the two driven wheels of the vehicle incorporating the axle assembly are free to rotate at different speeds. In the inboard position, the lock collar is splined to the axle and a rotatable carrier of the differential, which locks the differential. This prevents the two driven axles from rotating at different speeds during operation of the vehicle.